


It aint about appearances

by krisrussel



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It aint about appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It aint about appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written for Mikki for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 14th. Sorry it’s so insanely late and I hope you’ll like it. Also, this is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

To Mal, she looks beautiful no matter what she’s wearing.  
To Mal, it’s her grace and her soul that are her true beauty.  
The way she holds herself up during one of their many discussions.  
The way her eyes light up when she sees a planet she hasn’t seen before.  
At times she looks so fragile, he’s afraid she will break with the slightest touch.  
At other times her fierceness makes him want to run and hide.  
She appears strong yet she can be quite emotional.  
She appears fragile yet she can easily hold her own in a fight, no matter if guns are involved or not.  
Mal knows Inara, the true Inara, and he knows that with her, it really aint about appearances.

The end


End file.
